<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long-Awaited Answer by LuckyLadybug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547819">The Long-Awaited Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug'>LuckyLadybug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, During Canon, Gen, Guilt, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Crash Town arc. Kalin first arrives in Crash Town and must decide which of the feuding groups he's going to side with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long-Awaited Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters are not mine and the story is! This is a very expanded version of a piece I wrote for 31 Days, their February 7th 2021 prompt You Know They Got a Hell of a Band. The songs referenced by the second band Kalin hears, Human and Fallen, are both songs I associate with him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash Town was a strange town with an even stranger name. Kalin recognized that long before he even saw the town in person. His travels had led to his hearing many strange rumors about the place, where people in need or want of money could find it by dueling for one of the two ruling forces there. The losers being shipped off to the dyne mines to suffer for the rest of their lives had immediately attracted him and he had determined that it would make the perfect place for him to begin his penance.</p><p>It was ironic that Crash Town was not that far from New Domino City. He had traveled far in the opposite direction and had to come back the other way to find it. It was nearing dusk when he finally arrived, and he caught the tail-end of the nightly duel. The strange fake guns that unfolded into duel disks were outlandish. The entire set-up looked like something out of a Western movie. But he was only more attracted, not less, and he followed one of the groups into a local saloon for a talk. He wasn't even of legal drinking age yet, but oddly enough, he wasn't stopped or carded. Apparently this town was like the Old West in even more ways than he had thought.</p><p>The band on the stage was doing some kind of an ABBA tribute, gleefully singing <i>Money, Money, Money</i>. It was oddly appropriate. The gang members, who were all wearing red scarves, laughed and clinked glasses together. Some were trying to get much too friendly with some of the female patrons. One annoyed woman punched a man for getting too fresh and he tumbled backwards over a table, resulting in howls and guffaws from his fellow workers. Kalin ignored all of them and went straight to the leader, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and a cruel grin.</p><p>"You've got an interesting town here," Kalin greeted.</p><p>"Yeah, we do," the man replied. "Are you interested in dueling for the Malcolm Crew? It pays good money if you win."</p><p>Kalin sat down across from him. "I noticed the loser was taken away in a hearse. That's awfully macabre."</p><p>Malcolm threw back his head and laughed. "It is, isn't it?! That was one of my little touches. The other guy, Radley, doesn't have any imagination for things like that."</p><p>"Or maybe he's just not a sadist," Kalin grunted.</p><p>"He still agreed to participate," Malcolm shrugged.</p><p>"You probably didn't give him much choice."</p><p>"You're right." Malcolm's expression twisted in a grotesque sneer. "I don't give anybody much choice. Anybody who loses is stuck with me and the mines for the rest of their lives. If they don't like it, that's tough."</p><p>"What happens if they don't like it?" Kalin asked.</p><p>"Anybody who doesn't pull his weight or gets out of line gets the appropriate punishment for it," Malcolm said. "Whippings, shock collars, you name it."</p><p>Kalin's eyes flickered. "So working in the Hell of a mine isn't enough," he mused. "You make life Hell for everyone in other ways too."</p><p>"We don't pull any punches around here," Malcolm said. "And pretty much all of my duelists havta take turns working shifts as guards in the mines. You've gotta have a strong stomach to work for me." He leaned intimidatingly on the table with one arm. "So, are you man enough to join?"</p><p>Kalin got up from the table. "I'll think about it."</p><p>And think he did as he walked down the main street towards the diner near the edge of the road. If he worked for the other man, Radley, and lost to Malcolm's Crew, he would certainly get the punishment he felt he deserved. But what would happen if the opposite were the case? He would have to talk with Radley as well before fully making his decision.</p><p>The diner was quieter compared to the rowdiness of Malcolm's Crew. It wasn't quite what Kalin had expected from a motorcycle gang, but then again, in this strange town, it somehow seemed to fit. Radley's Bunch were also sharing drinks, as well as just talking amongst themselves. They were probably trying to figure out a strategy to come out on top in the town. According to the buzz Kalin had heard coming in, Malcolm had been beating them for a while. The mood was tense, and some of the group cast worried looks towards their leader, who was brooding at a table and nursing a drink.</p><p>The band performing on the stage was unique, in a good way. Kalin listened briefly to their acoustic rendition of The Killers' song <i>Human</i>, but soon turned his attention to his quarry. He had already been noticed, too, and the group leader with the long, dark hair looked up at him. "Can we help you with something?"</p><p>Kalin sat down across from him. "I just got into town and I'm interested in dueling," he said. "I'm trying to decide which group is right for me."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Radley leaned back. "Well, Malcolm's Crew has been winning a lot lately. If you're any good, you'd probably go far with them."</p><p>"And supposing I lost while dueling for him," Kalin said. "What would happen to me then?"</p><p>"You'd come work in the mines with my people," Radley said. "There wouldn't be any pay in it, but you'd be treated decently, unlike those in Malcolm's part of the mine."</p><p>"Malcolm bragged about using shock collars and whips," Kalin said. "You don't?"</p><p>"Of course not. Completely aside from the issue of decency, it's bad business." Radley set the glass down and leaned forward again. "Malcolm runs through his workers so quickly. He couldn't care less if they get sick or die; he sees them as nothing more than itty-bitty bugs. Get rid of one, there's two more. I, on the other hand, actually want to keep hold of my labor. They're treated better than they would be if they were bumming around somewhere, and they repay that by working hard and not trying to get away."</p><p>"Hmm." From Radley's words, it wasn't much of a debate for Kalin. He had to lose to Malcolm's Crew for his penance. "I want to duel for you," he said at last. "How do I go about signing up for that?"</p><p>"You duel me so I can test your skills," Radley said in surprise. He took out his deck. "You really want to join me instead of Malcolm?"</p><p>"Maybe I have a soft spot for the underdog," Kalin intoned. "Or maybe I don't want to serve any shifts as one of Malcolm's mine guards."</p><p>Radley chuckled. "Well, let's just see how good you are."</p><p>Kalin pulled his deck out of his pocket.</p><p>"Say, what's your name anyway?" Radley asked while they shuffled each other's decks.</p><p>"Kalin Kessler," Kalin said. "I already know who you are."</p><p>"My reputation preceeds me?"</p><p>"I got in town in time to see the duel tonight," Kalin explained.</p><p>"Considering that Malcolm won, that doesn't tell you much," Radley said.</p><p>"You filled in the blanks now," Kalin said.</p><p>They had a simple duel on the table, without duel disks or holograms. Everyone in the gang came over to watch. It wasn't long and Radley was obviously impressed. When Kalin won against his Crystal Beasts, he was even moreso.</p><p>"Kalin, you are going to go places," he grinned. "Thanks to you, Malcolm's winning streak in this town is finally going to be over."</p><p>Kalin gave a nod, pleased.</p><p>Radley leaned back, in a very cheerful mood by now. "Let's have a round of cactus cider," he suggested. "That's the town's other specialty besides dyne."</p><p>"I've never heard of it," Kalin said.</p><p>"It's like nothing you've ever tasted," Radley promised. He called the waitress over and gave his order, then leaned back with one arm on the chair. "The entertainment around here is also top-notch. We've really got a hell of a band."</p><p>Kalin paused as the band's current song really penetrated into his soul. <i>"But it's one misstep, one slip before you know it, and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed. . . ."</i></p><p>There certainly wasn't. But at least finally he was on the road to truly suffering for what he had done.</p><p>"Yes," he mused. "You do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>